The First and the Last
by Itban Fuyu
Summary: The epilogue scene told by Zephyr's perspective and meaning to expand on a few scenes, focusing on the 8-year-old's feelings. One-shot.


**Summary: The epilogue scene told by Zephyr's perspective and meaning to expand on a few scenes, focusing on the 8-year-old's feelings. One-shot. **

**There's official HTTYD News! **

**At Annecy, Dean Deblois confirmed that we're gonna have a short at the end of the year (possibly a Snoggletog one, since it'll probably be around Christmas). Zephyr and Nuffink's age were also confirmed to be 8 and 5, respectively. And Hiccup and Astrid were supposed to dance at the wedding scene, however, there wasn't time left, so they had to cut it, which only made me wanna ask why haven't they included that in a post-credit scene or at the credits… I would totally try to make that work if I was working there, lol. Or maybe they could have divided this movie in two, I'd also love that, hehehe**

* * *

The First and the Last

I couldn't believe it! After traveling for days, mom and dad said we've finally reached The Hidden World! Dad was carrying Finn and both let the anchor down so the ship would stop. Mom grabbed Finn and then came to stay by my side.

My heart raced as something dark moved between the mist. After listening to stories of dragons my whole life, I was finally going to see one! Yet, nothing prepared me to see that dark, big scaly lizard with very scary eyes with slit pupils. I had imagined something different, more like the plushy daddy gave me years ago, but bigger.

I shivered and tried to hide behind my mom, afraid for daddy. That thing was big and could breathe fire, it could cut dad with those big talons… What were we thinking?!

Still in shock, my mom had to push me towards dad when Toothless had stopped licking him. It was so confusing; the dragon had a very scary look a moment ago, but now he seemed to be sweeter than the sheep on New Berk.

"Let him come to you." Dad said as he guided Finn and I to greet Toothless. It was a good thing, because I couldn't even move!

Those big green eyes focused on our tiny hands, and then he closed them, leaning in close enough to touch. His skin was soft and warm, but the most important part was that thing I felt right inside of me. It was fuzzy and cozy; a swell of pride rushed through me. That big scary dragon _trusted_ me! A smile spread across my face.

Soon we saw the white dragon, which I knew was the Light Fury and Toothless's mate with tiny adorable dragons that looked like a mix of both Furies. They were more similar to the dragons I had imagined, very similar to my plushy. Mom and dad were surprised and decided to call them Night-Lights.

Then, another dragon came, this one was blue and I knew who that was even before mom let out a whisper calling her.

"Stormfly!" The dragon went after my mom, chirping with joy as she gently nudged her.

Mom and dad were so happy to finally see the friends that followed them through so many interesting stories. They missed them so much… I couldn't even imagine how empty it must be in their hearts after not seeing them for 10 years.

Dad petted Toothless and touched his forehead on the dragon, feeling the scales under his hands for a few long moments, and so did mom. That was until he glanced at Astrid with a sly smile, the one that he always wore when he wanted to play with Finn and I or that when he'd attack us with tickles. He looked at us and then at the dragons and my mom smiled as well.

"Wait, are we going to _fly_?!" I yelled with my eyes shining.

"Oh, yes we will." Mom answered and I ran to her. She helped me onto Stormfly and jumped behind me. It was so easy for her it was like she'd done it a thousand times, and she probably had.

On the other side of the boat, dad took Finn in his arms and sat on Toothless, who was promptly showing his back as an invitation for them to sit. They did so and then the dragons got ready to take off.

I yelped at the surprise to be on the air as my stomach made a loop. The ship we were on soon became so small it was like a toy one my mom and dad keep with maps in his office.

The clouds were so near I could extend my hand and touch them and see them vanish as my hand cut through them.

Mom held me tight and I opened my arms, feeling the cold wind on me. Was that what it was like when dad said flying on a dragon felt so free?

Mom laughed behind me and leaned closer, pointing at Toothless just ahead of us. The Night Lights were flying closer to them and Finn even touched the white one! I turned to look at her then instantly knew what she was thinking. I smiled and said "Faster!" but mom had already urged Stormfly further. We flew close to them, startling my dad, my brother and the dragons.

Mom and I looked at them and cheered happily. Dad leaned forward and gently tapped on Toothless. The dragon immediately responded and they flew faster towards us. Dad put Finn behind mom and flew close to us. Time to change the dragons! Concentrating, I stood up, took dad's hand and leaped in front of him.

But then… I looked down as I went from Stormfly to Toothless. I shouldn't have done it. My heart nearly stopped and I froze for a moment, thankfully, my dad was already holding me. We flew higher and higher, and the more we went up, the more I clang to dad's arm around me.

"Hey, are you okay, sweetie?" He gently asked behind me. I didn't want to admit I was afraid, so I shook my head. "Are you sure?" I didn't answer. "Are you afraid of the height, Zeph?"

My shoulders fell. How did he always know?

"I guess… But just a little…"

He laughed gently and held me tighter.

"Don't worry, Zeph. We're high, but there's no problem when a dragon is your friend, for one will never let you get hurt. If you and I fall, the dragons will come to our rescue. Remember when I told you about the time the Light Fury saved me?"

"Yes!"

"And I thought that she didn't even like me, but she saved me either way because I showed her I was not a threat and because she cares for Toothless and Toothless loves me. He's my best friend, after all." His voice came lower at the end, almost as if he was sad. I nodded and he took my hands in his, making me let go of him. "And don't worry, I won't let you fall."

His voice was so soothing I instantly relaxed, feeling safe. This gave me the courage to let myself be free again, opening my arms again. I never thought feeling free like that would be so good! It was the best feeling ever! I'll never know why dad let the dragons go, even if he had tried to explain me before.

The flight was long, for when we landed back on the boat the sun was nearly setting, however, it felt short and I wanted more!

Mom and dad took a long moment to say farewell to their best friends. Both embraced the dragons and then they took off, landing again on the rocks around the hole that'd lead to The Hidden World. The Light Fury and the Night-Lights were there as well; all watching us sail away.

I waved goodbye enthusiastic and then turned to dad. His eyes were locked on the dragons until I pulled on his tunic a few times to get his attention. He kneeled and had a sad smile on his face.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"I love it! I love to fly! Can we do this again someday?" I jumped a little; the thrill of flight was still running through my body.

Dad looked at mom then back at me. He gulped and took strands of my hair away from my face, but the wind kept doing so.

"I don't know, Zeph…" He paused, there was something off in the way he said it, almost like it was failing. "We'll see about that."

Then he embraced me tightly. With a smile, I hugged him back. When he let go, he quickly kissed me on the forehead and stood up to observe the dragons as he rubbed his eyes.

I ran to the taffrail, supporting my arms there to watch the dragons get smaller and smaller as we drifted away from them. I tilted my head and then noticed there was a little spot of water drop on my shoulder. The clouds were white and didn't seem like it was gonna rain anytime soon, so I didn't understand the reason for that.

I shrugged it off and kept looking at the dragons until I could see nothing but dark horizon, wishing I could see them again someday.

* * *

**I guess everyone who was paying attention know where that water drop came from, right? Dean said this epilogue scene was supposed to be a last joy ride, so I guess by now you know why this one-shot is called The First and the Last… But I hope it was bittersweet and not only bitter… **

**This was done for a fic contest over at instagram (if you're interested, my user is: author . marilia). **

**It's been a while since I've written in first person, but I wanted it to be really Zephyr's perspective, and even though she's only 8, I hope her voice didn't sound too silly or childish, just enough to feel like a kid, but not be boring… So I'd love to know if I succeeded, so please tell me in a comment down below! It'd make my day! :D **


End file.
